Abel
Abel is a character in the Doom Dome Battle series who makes his first and only appearance in Warriors of Babylon. He is the oldest son of Adam and Eve, and the older brother of Cain. Gameplay As a ghost Abel hovers above the ground, Abel not even having legs in his spectral form and instead has chains danglng under him. He gained a lot of scars from his adventures on pre-Earth and gained quite some muscle as well. He prefers to fight in close-combat, using a boxing technique to do so. However he is not shy to use some of his spectral abilities, like shooting his chains forwards to grapple the opponent so he can close in. But he can also use the chains in a defesnive manner. His Doom Attack is called Paranormal Rec. When executed the screen turns black and a recorder for in the dark is used. The opponent is surrounded in darkness and various ghost coming from different time periods approach the opponent and swing them across the screen. Eventually Abel holds them in mid-air with his chains and all the spirits pass through them before dissolving. Light returns the body is dropped on the ground. If KO'd they break their neck while the spirits pass through and a lifeless body is dropped on the ground. Story History After Adam and Eve were created they quickly gave birth to their first child, Abel. They really cared for him and raised him to be a strong adventurer. Abel quickly aspired to explore the rest of the world, and wanted to be a model figure for his little brother Cain. He fought many beasts during his travels, but never killed one, having many scars to prove this. He would return every month to visit his parents and brother. However one fateful day Lilith's evil had latched onto Cain which turned Cain's admiration for his brother in envy which led to Cain killing Abel at the day he returned home by smashing a boulder against his head by surprise. Abel died, but made sure to attach his spirit to the body of Cain so he could make it his afterlife's work to set Cain on the right path, although Cain experienced it as a haunting curse. Till the day of today Abel still resides along with Cain. Warriors of Babylon While Abel was never considered as a candidate, nor was he even detected inside of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon as he entered the game alongside Cain. In a fatal confrontation between Cain and Adam, Abel managed to detach himself from Cain. References *Abel is based on the same character from the Bible, the son of Adam and Eve. **His clothing style is directly taken from the clothing style portrayed in the Bible from that time. *His Doom Attack is based on films like Paranormal Activity. Gallery AbelBabylon.png|As he appears in Warriors of Babylon AbelBabylonHuman.png|Abel's colored and clean version Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Characters